misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nostradamus
Nostradamus was a foreign French dude who lived from the 1500s through, like, the mid-1500s, which would make him very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very old right now if he were still alive. He's apparently some end-of-the-world-predicting kinda guy who every girl would absolutely fall for, apparently. Predictions WWI and WWII Apparently he predicted those, because of the line: There will be a war between people And also the line: Then there will be another war. And people are supposed to believe that he predicted WWI and WWII. They believe that he predicted something on the lines of: WWI will happen in the early 1900s. And there will be a bigger war in the 1940s, because of a hideous man with an ugly-looking mustache named Adolf Hitler will become the German dictator and will try and take over the world because he friggin hates Jews and Gypsies. Then, Pear Harbor will be bombed, initiating the United State's involvement in the war, and resulting in them taking an atomic bomb and blowing up Hiroshima and Nagasaki spelling and then Japan will surrender and Hitler will kill himself because he is surrounded. No, he did not predict anything that clear. No one could. September 11 He is known for making these predictions that apparently happened later in time, but propaganda has it that he said stuff like: On September 11, 2001, The World Trade Center will be attacked By terrorists dressed in a green shirt and blue overalls And the building will collapse and there will be a fire. No, he didn't say anything that specific. In fact, it was more like: On some date I don't know because I don't friggin care, A building will fall. This sounds more like his predictions, and they were so unclear that people just made these predictions and formed them in their own wishes, trying to relate them to some major world event so they can use that in their benefit to scare people in the future. End of the world He didn't even friggin predict the end of the world. In fact, his exact words were: For all those friggin dumba**es in the future who think that I'm some kinda end-of-the-world predictor, Let me tell you that you can live your life while I live mine. I know as much about you as the future. In fact, there's plenty of YouTube videos up about it if you check my account. It's sexy-man-21. Excuse me, I have a new MySpace message. Hold on. Okay, nevermind it was from Tom, anyways. Okay, gotta get back to watching Family Guy and King of the Hill. Bye. This obviously means that he had no intentions of predicting the end of the world. Translations People who aren't French could have no idea what he was saying, so they had to rely on people who were French to translate it for them, and they could just lie and make people scared. One of the lines in French had said: #@()#*$#@ @)#($* $%*(#$)(%#$*%#)%(#*% @&$#*(%#&$% $#%*)&#$%(*% %#$%*#$&% And no one friggin knows what that means, so they had to trust the French who "translated" it for them. See also *Hitler *America *2012 *2012 doomsday prediction Category:History